


goblin

by ianCher



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianCher/pseuds/ianCher
Summary: 女攻男受pwp  地下室play  不接受请退出，这是一个看似不是皮水其实是皮水的故事，不说了，说多了就剧透了。





	goblin

啪，清脆的巴掌声从皮克家地下室传来，拉莫斯脸上多出一个红色的掌印。“呸，你这疯女人，骗子，贱人”拉莫斯朝着吉拉娜唾出一口唾沫。吉拉娜•皮克用手帕擦了擦脸上的唾沫，突然用力钳住拉莫斯的脸，将他的视线拉回到他自己身上，“哦，是哪个贱人现在穿着我哥的球衣却光着屁股?我只是用了哥哥的私人帐号，是哪个贱人和我聊了几句话就急着赶来的?”拉莫斯无话可说，只能在心里把吉拉娜的亲戚挨个问候过去，哦，对了，除了她哥，拉莫斯暗恋了他五年。

  
塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯是个脱衣舞男，在一场脱衣舞表演中认识了杰拉德•皮克，虽然说像杰拉德这种上等人——家教甚严的精英富二代是怎么都不可能出现在闹哄哄的同性恋酒吧的，然而它就是发生了。当酩酊大醉的杰拉德被好友起哄着将拉莫斯一个月的生活费塞进他的内裤时，拉莫斯宛如狗血八点档所上演的剧情一样对杰拉德一见钟情了，即使多年以后，拉莫斯把这种被丘比特射中心脏的感觉，归因于当时塞满他内裤的生活费。虽然身份地位悬殊甚至性取向都不同，拉莫斯还是对杰拉德皮克展开了长达五年的追求，然而换来的却是皮克一次又一次的拒绝。

在遥远的东方大陆有句老话叫偷鸡不成蚀把米，拉莫斯不仅没有追到皮克，还给自己惹了个麻烦——杰拉德的同胞妹妹吉拉娜，这个疯婆子对他穷追不舍，或许是在报复拉莫斯对她哥产生的困扰，即使他多次和吉拉娜摊牌他的性取向，威逼又利诱，甚至晓之以情动之以理——饶了他吧，拉莫斯这辈子都没想过自己除了会喷垃圾话，还能对一个人那么耐心的去讲道理。然而这个疯女人油盐不进，甚至表示可以为拉莫斯做1。这次，吉拉娜竟然用杰拉德的私人帐号私聊约他出来，“我是个傻逼”拉莫斯后悔不已，怎么会被若此低劣的骗术欺骗到，竟然屁颠颠地和老板齐达内请了一周假期，还叮嘱同为脱衣舞男的好友克里斯这周不要打电话骚扰他。从马德里到巴塞罗那，真的是千里送屁股，着了这疯婆子的道。

  
“啪”又是一声清脆的巴掌声，但是这次红起来的是拉莫斯光溜溜的屁股，“敢在我面前想着我哥走神?”吉拉娜这么说着，把五花大绑的拉莫斯翻了个身。即使双手被捆着，拉莫斯也下意识捂住了凉飕飕的下体。“没必要捂，真的不大”吉拉娜轻佻地笑着，“女流氓”拉莫斯怒吼，“你想把我怎么样，不对，你能把我怎么样?”  
“我喜欢收藏男人的阴茎，把它们泡在福尔马林里。一排一排，按大小排列好，你的很适合放在4号瓶子里。”  
拉莫斯剧烈地扭动着企图挣开绳索，“放开我，臭婊子你敢。。。你会下地狱的，费尔南多你知道吧，他不会放过你。。。”  
“费尔南多?那个黑手党甜心?怎么，现在他不跳脱衣舞了改杀人行当了？行啊，让他来，用屁股杀死我好了”听到吉拉娜一字一顿地形容费尔南多，拉莫斯气的一时语塞。吉拉娜就喜欢看着拉莫斯这样，活像一只受惊的小恐龙，棕色的眼睛因为恐惧瞪的滚圆，虚张声势的语气也不能隐藏眼角渗出的泪水。不知是恐惧能产生快感还是绑缚的绳子过于粗糙，拉莫斯的阴茎很不应景地悄悄抬起了头，这又引得吉拉娜一阵轻笑，“承认吧，我的小舞男，你很喜欢，你的身体远比嘴巴诚实。”这么说着，吉拉娜轻轻抚摸上拉莫斯的屁股，又突然用力揉搓起来，像是在揉一团用来制作mollete的面团，或许应该给他配点番茄口味的润滑剂，吉拉娜这样想着。  
“滚开，婊子，滚开，狗娘养的，我要在网上曝光你这个婊子，让所有人都知道。”拉莫斯的脸在生气与惊恐中皱成一团，这个疯婆子真的有可能在他身上做人体改造，毕竟他只是一个躲在阴暗的同性恋酒吧的脱衣舞男，而这个疯婆子却是皮克财团唯一合法的女性继承人，是皮克家族的掌上明珠，即使自己被杀死，也不会有人在意，就像谁也不会在意大象碾死的蚂蚁究竟有多少。  
“选一根吧，我改主意了。”前一秒还想收藏他阴茎的吉拉娜，后一秒就想搞他的屁股。拉莫斯看着吉拉娜打开柜门，约有200多个大大小小形状纹路全然不同的假阴茎，差点惊掉下巴。这女人要干嘛!真的是太变态了，曾自诩变态的拉莫斯一时也无法接受，“你想用这个操我？”内心的想法脱口而出。“bingo!我猜你绝对喜欢这根茉莉花茶大小的，就它了。”吉拉娜拿出一根足有小臂粗的假阴茎，龟头与鸡蛋相差无几，柱体上的吸盘纹路像极了章鱼的触须。吉拉娜把这只“章鱼”固定在肉色的弹力裤上，然后像穿内裤一样穿上它，这个阴茎就像长在吉拉娜的下体上，天，190高，拥有d cup的吉拉娜挺着巨大的阴茎，站在拉莫斯的面前，实在像个怪物。患有严重恐女症，并且意识到自己节操不保的拉莫斯，两眼一翻，晕死过去。

2  
拉莫斯是被身体内某种挺动弄醒的，是的，他是被吉拉娜这个疯女人操醒的，刚刚那根“章鱼吸盘”现在正在拉莫斯体内疯狂抽插着，冲撞着，顶的拉莫斯想吐。而那个婊子，像是没有足月就断奶的孩子一样拼命吮吸拉莫斯的胸部，还故意用牙齿划过拉莫斯的奶尖，引得他抽搐着喷出一小股前液。虽然不想承认，但是拉莫斯产生了快感，他的阴茎上翘着紧紧贴着腹部，吉拉娜也发现了这点，用手去抓他的阴茎，拉莫斯扭动着躲开，却被她抓了个正着，“真是不乖啊，sese不想怀上我的孩子吗？”“呸”拉莫斯唾了口唾沫“臭婊子，停止你的傻逼游戏，你就是个没有种的傻逼，你以为你尽力模仿男人，还用一根假鸡巴操我，我就会爱你?可笑。”吉拉娜脸色阴沉下来，她觉得有必要给这个贱货一个教训。她在拉莫斯后穴肉壁的挽留下抽出阴茎，换上产卵器塞进去，一边把明胶蛋推进去一边付在他耳边恶魔低语“你不仅会怀上我的孩子，还会给我生很多，当你生下一个，你又会马上怀孕，你只能大着肚子在台上跳弗朗明戈，台下的观众会骂你小婊子，然后把钱塞进你的后穴里，就一直伸进去，直到塞进你的子宫。”当第一颗明胶蛋滑入他的后穴，电流传遍了拉莫斯全身，连脚趾都无意识地蜷缩起来，紧接着，第二颗，第三颗。。。拉莫斯开始产生幻觉，好像自己真的要成为英雄母亲，肚子好胀，后穴也好胀，那些明胶蛋好像是活物一样，在他肚子里翻江倒海，他的大腿小幅度开合着，屁股上下扭动着，想要把这些明胶蛋排出体外，却被吉拉娜用肛塞拉回了现实。“乖孩子，现在可不行哦。”明胶蛋逐渐因为温暖的体温融化，变成液体向肠道更深处流去，吉拉娜故意把手术床调整了一个倾角，让这些参杂着催情药水的液体流向更深的地方。药效发挥得很快，十分钟过后拉莫斯已经难耐地扭动着屁股，小幅度地在床单上摩擦着，“给我”他低声呢喃着又像是命令“摸摸我”。“不哦”吉拉娜冷酷地拒绝。拉莫斯痛苦极了，不知道这疯女人给他塞了什么栓剂药水，他现在不仅想排泄，后穴还瘙痒难耐。“求你了，求求你，我想要。。。”20分钟后，实在敌不过药剂的拉莫斯脸色潮红，向吉拉娜低头求饶。  
“哦，你现在倒是愿意做个听话的小婊子了？”  
“我是您的小婊子，求您摸摸我，给我。。。”  
当吉拉娜拔出肛塞，拉莫斯的后穴随即将药剂喷射而出，有一颗还没融化的明胶蛋射在墙上，撞得稀碎。“你真是。。。我还是收藏你的阴茎比较好”，刚准备拿盆去接的吉拉娜被喷了一手，拉莫斯在羞愧和惊恐下竟然开始抽泣，这个满身纹身仿佛黑手党的粗糙男人竟然泣不成声。吉拉娜有些慌了，她一向不知道如何处理这个，只能把假阴茎塞进拉莫斯的后穴，一边抽插一边低声哄着“sese乖( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`)”，然后九浅一深地寻找着拉莫斯的敏感点，直到顶到一处，拉莫斯浑身都颤抖起来，他面色潮红，向上顶起胯部，阴茎高高翘起，猛地喷射出一股精液，几秒钟过后又是一股，弄得吉拉娜的腹部一塌糊涂。然而拉莫斯还是在哭甚至有些失去意识，吉拉娜有点心疼了，她摇晃着拉莫斯脱下了硅胶假胸，“sese，别哭了，看看这个”，190+的吉拉娜胸部顿时一平如洗，地上躺着她的d cup。“我是杰拉德啊。。。”拉莫斯抽泣着瞪圆了眼睛。。。

“卡”导演托雷斯喊了停，两个助手很有眼见力地给塞尔吉奥递去毛毯，“sese你拍的真是太好了，这部双重人格异装癖topX恐女症脱衣舞男bottom的gv一定会大卖的，给，这是片酬。”托雷斯拿出一叠钞票给塞尔吉奥，“谢了”，塞尔吉奥裹紧毛毯，“如果下次还有这种假道具插入的片子还可以叫我。我得先走了，去给皮拉尔选生日礼物”他扬了扬手上的钞票，给托雷斯一个贴面吻，转身走出了拍摄房间。  
托雷斯看着塞尔吉奥走远，转身去望躺在道具床上的皮克，“大少爷，现在你满意了，片子我给你发邮箱了，底片我会销毁的。何必呢，我早就告诉过你塞吉是直男，如果不是经济出了点状况，他是不会接g片的。。。”面对托雷斯的感情教育，皮克没有任何回应，他翻了个身背对着托雷斯，嘴角慢慢上扬，蓝眼睛里闪着意味不明的光。。。  
“下次冻结sese的哪张银行卡比较好呢？”。。。

end  
感谢阅读!

总有人在品尝你已品尝过的无奈。虽然这篇只是我做梦搞黄的梗，但是多半折射了我的一些人生状态。这篇文里的皮皮其实是真•女装大佬，它本来还有另一个结局，要讲的故事是和《goblin》这首歌的MV相关的，但是我在故事收尾的时候觉得太苦了，苦到不适合我眼里的皮水，所以暂时让文里的皮皮做一个求而不得但越挫越勇的富二代吧，虽然阿水也会是求而不得的状态（因为故事设定皮姐和狼姐是一对儿）。最后，我知道这故事的三观很歪，所以在现实世界里，请尊重每个人的性取向，不要利用这种手段去获取不属于你的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自我做的一个梦，没错，我在梦里化身女装皮克把sese操了，我写的远没有梦境香艳，orz。 总之我爱小恐龙sese，他太辣啦！


End file.
